


Backup Guardians Series: Hashirama

by Ithillokte



Series: Backup Guardians Series [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Book 1, Dark, F/M, Prophecy, Series, Time Travel, Triggers, kami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillokte/pseuds/Ithillokte
Summary: When Kagome's original Guardian is corrupted and set to betray her, the Kami know they have to change this. To do this, they must go back to the beginning, and send a new Guardian to protect her, gaining what the original Guardian would have in her, and more. Welcome to my Otome-style fanfic. Each bachelor will have their own full length fanfiction! Kagome/Hashirama
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Senju Hashirama, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Backup Guardians Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Backup Guardians Series: Hashirama

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is another one of the bachelors. There will be a total of fourteen. Thus fourteen fanfics. I hope you all enjoy these fics, I've been working very hard on them. :)

When he was thirteen, him, his father, and his younger brother had been called to meet with a princess. They had left the room after speaking to Amaterasu-Kami-Sama in disguise. She had given them prophecy with which to abide by. The sound of her voice shook the entirety of the world around them, and all of creation felt it to it’s very core. He had laughed at his father internally, as he had damn near pissed himself in fear of her. Hashirama wasn’t afraid, because if they had come, it was for a reason, and hey wouldn’t kill those who were needed to perform a task for them. Which was what he was there for. Even though he followed Buddha, you still didn’t say no to a goddess. The things she told him and promised him, it made him excited. He was going to be the one to shape the world into the one he had only dreamt of! He couldn’t wait to tell Madara at the time. He was not to marry, instead, Tobirama was to marry in his stead. The prophecy in it’s entirety revealed to them.

This was not in the plan however. It was a disaster. He had never expected his little brother to not come back from his mission. Now he had to marry Mito instead of his little brother. Surely Amaterasu-Kami-Sama would not punish him for defying the orders not to marry? He did not love this woman. It was politics, and continuing his line. He checked over his wedding outfit once more, and left his house.

* * *

There was news. His wife was three months pregnant. And his brother had sent word. He was alive, but very injured. He said he would take over his marriage as soon as he was able to get back. He hoped the goddess wasn’t mad at him for this. 

* * *

He had gone to sleep that night. To his surprise, Mito was there in his dream, as was the soul of his unborn son. How he knew this, he didn’t know, but it was him. Then Tobirama appeared. He blinked, and felt relief seeing him here. He was definitely alive, worn, tired, but alive. Then a voice directed all of their attention. 

“There we go, all are finally here. Now, lets get all this talking finished, shall we? Both of you Senju know who I am, I appeared before you several years ago, and told you of a threat to your world. You have both set the foundation, and work to raise the pillars. Continue to do so. Mito, the child you carry is Hashirama’s. He was given instructions as a child not to marry, but hatred utilized his craftiness, and forced Tobirama to miss his wedding, and to keep honor from being lost, Hashirama stepped up to take responsibility, even though this is not his path to walk. I am now redirecting that path to fix what the dying one had so badly hoped to foil. I blame you not Hashirama. It is not your fault.”

The scenery changed from a simple clearing in the woods to an alien world. Girls wearing strange uniform attire walked back. Short pleated skirts, white shirts with a green collar and cuffs, long socks that looked to be made to go all the way up the thighs, yet were bunched on the calves with brown square-toed shoes walked back with small black backpacks. All of them were dark haired. Buildings of alien materials rose up around them, with clear shiny walls that allowed you to see into some buildings, and advertisements were everywhere. They were standing on a much wider road than any in their village, and strange brightly colored metal boxes rumbled back and forth in different directions. Slightly raised paths lined both sides of this road. There were lines on the road, and several stands stood out. A very long set of stairs made their way up a hill, and a giant red Tori Gate could be seen at the top of the stairs, denoting a shrine. Store fronts and displays. It looked like a bustling town, until the Goddess raised them up off the ground and showed them what lie past the tall buildings around them.

Very tall buildings stretched for miles to see. They were everywhere, and at different heights. They could see people doing their day to day things in several tall buildings, looking like they lived there. Much wider, larger roads crossed some parts of the ground, and more of those metal boxes passed by at a much higher speed. Inside, he could see people. That so many people could move so fast… these inventions must be highly convenient. Higher and higher they went, and what they thought was a town, turned into a city that continued on as far as their eyes could see. Higher still they went, and when they looked over the island the city sat on, did they see that it wasn’t a city. It was a metropolis. The sun set, and the whole thing glowed. It allowed them to see just how big the whole thing was. Then they were on the ground again, this time at night. All the streets were lit up, and people strolled everywhere, chatting happily. Anyone passed out on the street in both business clothes, regular clothes, or ragged clothing were not disturbed, people just moved around them. Nothing on them was touched, some people moved limbs out of the way so they wouldn’t be tripped over, but nothing was stolen from them. Everyone was very courteous to each other, trying to be the least inconvenience possible to one another.

The startling amount of peace in this world amazed them. Even Tobirama was awed. They followed a group of students the next morning to the school and looked at the exterior and interior of the building. It was extensive, and well made and planned out. Both males thought of the skill learning facility they wanted to implement in the just budding village they had built. The next morning, a group of three girls were walking together. 

“Eri, Yuka, Ayumi! Wait up!” Called a girl who seemed to be dressed the same as the other girls, but different at the same time. It was because her legs were longer proportionally, they realized. Her skirt looked shorter because of it. The most noticeable thing about her was her eyes. They looked like a cracked version of the Goddess before them. Unless she looked directly at you, her eyes seemed like clear cracked crystal. When looking at you, they flashed a beautiful brilliantly pigmented dark blue. All three inhaled in surprise. Her eyes were set off most by her coloration. Pale skin, black wavy hair, wide eyes, thick lashes. The smile on her face as she ran right through Hashirama, and started talking to her friends on their way to school.

“That is her, Hashirama. She is my chosen. You see now why a guardian is needed when her original one will betray her? Her task is great, and no easy feat. It is one she cannot do alone. Mito, the child you carry will be greatly needed in the future. However, your marriage will shift to Tobirama as was originally agreed. Hashirama will still care for his child. This Great One hopes you understand. This was the girl meant for Hashirama, though it will take time. We would never force love on anyone, merely give it and hope that the pair in question like and want each other enough to accept it. This One promises that she is lovely, and very much worth all the waiting and wondering. It will be a while yet before the events needed to take place do. She is only thirteen here. When it is time, I will come for you Hashirama, and you will need to make your arrangements. It will not happen for quite a while. 

Tobirama, she holds the knowledge to move forward. You must trust her. She will not lead you astray. This is the kind of world this girl comes from. There is little to no violence at all, much less killing. She was born and raised in a time of great peace. Indeed this world has had it’s wars. They were far more present than your world’s wars. This world fights it’s wars in the open, involving the masses. Millions and billions of people die when it breaks out. It is mostly civilians who pay the price. The last war was over sixty years ago. Shinobi have not been created here for almost two hundred years. They are not needed. Here, peace reigns supreme. All in the country wish for and maintain peace. Let us see their school system and curriculum. It might give you ideas for your own school.”

And unexpectedly, they followed the beautiful crystal-eyed girl to school, and shadowed her classes. The material being studied either did go over their heads (Science and balancing equations) or they were just getting (Pythagorean theorem) because it related to their line of work, with angles needed for throwing kunai properly. They were surprised at the health classes, and all three became avidly interested at certain parts of the class, or embarrassed. They were rolling something clear and stretchy onto fruits and false phallic objects in practicing putting on these things called ‘condoms’ that kept the male from impregnating the female when they just wanted to have fun, or to protect against diseases. Many of the girls were either giggling, or incredibly red-faced. The boys were in another classroom. The girl Amaterasu pointed out before was red-faced, not looking at anyone. Her friends from before were teasing her and giggling or just as red-faced as her. Her yellow fruit was successfully and correctly covered in the ‘condom’. The teacher evaluated her handiwork, and graded her. She was the first one done.

They followed her through her physical education class, and were a little disturbed at what the girls had to wear compared to the boys. A long sleeved white shirt and what looked like red underwear. By the end of it, the shock had worn off. She had a vocal class, and then a few more academic classes. They watched her collect her homework into her black bag, and switch shoes before heading to what looked like a smaller school. Her friends called it ‘cram school’ and she studied there for a few more hours. By the end of it they were surprised how long her usual day was. She studied and learned all day. But that wasn’t it. She left for a different building this time, and it went underground. 

She changed again into clothing meant for movement, pink and black skin-tight clothing, and pink long-toed shoes with a flat toe. Her hair was up in a bun, and she did stretches. She was incredibly flexible. Within twenty minutes she was done stretching, and was lining up with the other girls. An older woman came in and began giving drills. The girls performed as best as they could. Kagome’s movements were fluid, and graceful. She shifted herself gracefully, and performed all the steps very well. They could see where her improvements would be. Certain angles were off, her spins did not stay in the same place, her tiny steps did not make her seem like she was floating. Things that would come with time and practice. She was beautiful with what she had already. The mirrors on the walls behind the bars showcased the still developing lines of her body, and the teacher of the class watched her with a proud look on her face. She was obviously her prised pupil, and the best of the class. After two hours of this oddly beautiful dance, she finally went home. They could all see how tired she was. She ate the evening meal with her family, and then had a bath. Then she continued to study even more finishing homework that needed to be done for the next day. When she finally finished, it was time for her to go to bed, so she could do it all again the next day.

This was what peace looked like? Their basic education went far above their own. She could solve problems of all kinds, learned about different landmasses, features, and cycles. She studied subjects they had no idea existed, and knew either just as much, or more psychology than they knew. Then there were the languages. She was learning english and was top student in her class, but she gave examples of two others at least, along with the one she spoke most. Four in total. She also learned of her world’s past, and all the things that made what today was. Then she went and took extra academic lessons on top of that, and danced. All in all, she was learning quite the load, and she knew things they didn’t as full grown adults, and she was only thirteen, and no where near finished yet.

The scenery around them returned to the simple clearing in the woods. “This is what will raise the roof over your pillars and protect your foundation. She will know all of it. The child Mito carries will create a great power one day, this power will be needed in your world for the sake of all. Hashirama, this power will be quite dear to you. And quite adorable, I must say. Understand Mito, that you were always meant for Tobirama. Tobirama, you must not shun or be angry with Mito. No one had any say in the events that came to be. She will be a wonderful, loving and dutiful wife to you Tobirama.”

Tobirama nodded his head. “I will do none of these things. I am glad to be married. Perhaps the aunties of the village will stop offering their daughters to me now.” Mito snickered. “I am sure I can keep such at bay for you dear husband.”

Tobirama raised his eyebrow at Mito’s address of him. “I think I would be glad of it.” He told her plainly. Hashirama smiled. His brother would be happy with Mito. He hoped the girl he had just watched would make him happy, as he hoped to make her. He turned to his brother then. 

“I will return to the village within the month. My wounds need to heal a little more before I can attempt the trip, but I will return brother.”

Hashirama nodded. “It will be good to have you back.”

Amaterasu smiled and allowed them all to fade off into their own dreams. This explanation was needed. She left their consciousness.

* * *

For the rest of his life, he had small glimpses of her, her every day activities, and he followed her around. He learned that she loved oden, and even had a chant for it. He learned that the dance she practiced was called ballet. He had even implemented some of the moves and stretches into his training as best as he could, the increasing flexibility it granted him gave him another advantage on the field. It was why Madara made the ‘lets dance’ joke every time they fought or sparred. She practiced this dance every day, and she practiced hard. On the two days given for break before another five would pass, which he learned was called the weekend, he learned that she was tutored by someone called a violinist, and learned that the violin she had was an heirloom. 

It was beautiful too, the back looked like it was on fire. He learned that she only practiced a few hours a week, and then had something called a ‘video call’ using something called a ‘camera’ and a ‘microphone’ with someone she called her uncle, and they talked about her father at times, who he had learned passed away when she was very young, but otherwise, she learned languages. Turns out her uncle was a linguist. She was near fluent in five languages, and worked at learning one that was almost completely erased from use called Gaelic. He learned that her father was from a place on the other side of this world called Ireland.

He liked her more and more, the more that he learned of her, the more he liked her. She was kind and compassionate, but not one to be walked over. She had a temper. She was creative, and a great mediator. She preferred to use words instead of physical actions. She kept her word to the best of her abilities. She was dedicated, and unwavering in the things she pursued and loved to do. She was a good big sister, and the only one able to keep her mischievous little brother in line when he pulled pranks or did things that were inappropriate. She was super smart, ahead of all her friends in grades, not needing supplemental courses for her schooling as he’d heard her call them.

He added as much as he could remember from the dreams he had about her and her world to his newly named Konoha. Tobirama was impressed that it had come from her world. So much was available to them there. Amaterasu-Kami-sama was correct in her raising the roof over the foundation and pillars they were creating for the village. They could see how she would do it. This small bit that they had gleaned from her world already was already world changing.

She was exactly what they needed, and she would need to be guarded by the strongest of them to ensure her safety if what they saw of her world was any indication, especially if her task involved fighting. They hoped she wouldn’t be scarred by anything they couldn’t fix.

He was a bit excited for when he could meet her in person, finally.

* * *

He was almost twenty eight. He felt too old for her. She was thirteen last he knew. He had been seventeen. If she was still thirteen, he would not marry her. That would be like trying to woo a freshly graduated Genin. That was a huge no in his book. He hoped she was at least eighteen. That would be far more acceptable to him. He still dreamed of her. She was fluent in the languages she had learned with her uncle, and was always practicing them. She was learning another one. She still had top marks. She played her violin beautifully. Her dance was very close to being perfect, and she was learning more complicated moves, difficult to get into, hold and balance. He couldn’t wait to see what she would do with her dance.

His son always asked about her. He was ten years old now. He would be graduating from the Academy both he and his brother had based on her school’s basic idea. Multiple rooms for multiple levels of children at different ages and skill levels. Specialized areas for outdoor practice, and learning to fight and throw weapons. Academic classes. Shinobi teachers.

He was content with his village so far.

* * *

He was thirty five. She was almost fifteen he had found out from the dreams. He was old enough to be her father now. He refused to marry a child. He would protect her and perhaps care for her as a father would, but he would not become romantically involved with her.

His son was married, and expecting his first child. He couldn’t wait for it to arrive.

* * *

He finally felt the pull. It was after he had received word of a problem only he could handle. He summoned Tobirama right away. He was thirty nine. His grand daughter was four years old. She even asked about the girl he was supposed to marry.

“It’s time. I name you the next Hokage, I will not return from this mission for a good long while. She has finally called me. I have written in the Hokage journal about the prophecy, the whole thing is there. I will return with her as soon as we have finished her task. Perhaps she will be the key to solving the hatred and mistrust in the villages, and the peace we have seen in her world can come here.”

Tobirama held his face empty, but behind his mask, he was just a bit sad. “I will miss you, my idiot of a brother. I will do my best for Konoha. Tell her that I greatly anticipate the good changes she will make in this world for the better, and will fight by her side to ensure it becomes reality the entire way.”

Hashirama gave his little brother a warm smile. “I will Tobirama. I hope to see you again.” And he left to find his armor stand.

* * *

The mission was tough. He had pulled through. He was pretty banged up. They’d used massive chakra drainers to deplete him, but he’d managed to shake them off about a third through his chakra pool. They launched every jutsu they could at him. Kumo was determined to take him down. He had used his wood jutsu the create barrier after barrier, and he negated a lot of jutsu with ones from the opposite nature.

Finally, after a couple days, he had managed to negate the threat of the alliance Stone was trying to create with Cloud.

He knew they wanted an alliance to try and march on Konoha. He rested in a tree he had not created, away from the field, and high above the ground. He slept for a few hours to try to regenerate some of his depleted chakra, and heal his injuries.

Several hours later, he left the tree, and moved to an open field filled with wildflowers. It was there that he saw the giant white wolf with moonstone eyes, rainbow fire covering her back with white wisps forming up to support it, while red markings covered her body. He knew it was her. 

“Amaterasu-Kami-Sama. I wish to ask you about the girl’s age. My dreams tell me she is fifteen. I am far too old for her.”

He approached the wolf. She nodded her head. “That is why I am returning you to your younger self, to an age appropriate for her. You will retain your memory and experiences, but your mind will regress back to when you were eighteen, as will your body. You will find your gear will restock itself, and I have enchanted your armor. Be yourself with her. Do not hide. She is already far more unsure than you are.”

“Regress my age… hmm, I do like her already. She’s quite cute.” He could feel her already doing so.

“Yes she is. She is very much what one would call small. But big things come in small packages. Now come, we must bring you to her Family’s Shrine. Be warned that your chakra will have limitations since the world-travel will suck quite a bit of it away. It will take a while to regenerate as well, several months at least. Take care of her, Hashirama, she is very much my daughter. I am sure she will enjoy you as much as you enjoy her. You also might want to change out of your armor.” He blinked and looked down. No one in that world wore armor anymore. He took it off and sealed it into a scroll. When he was done, he looked up at her.

Then she moved the worlds around them.

* * *

  
She stopped the worlds from moving around them, and landed them in front of the steps of the shrine he had seen all those years ago in his dream with Mito, and Tobirama. As she had said, his chakra was very low. Amaterasu waved her hands, and the wind created from that, gave him a slight push up the stairs. He started moving up them. 

‘Do not use your shinobi abilities here. It will place you and her in danger.’ He heard her voice in his head.

He took note of it, and continued to walk up them instead of jump as he was about to do.

It was early morning, about the time Kagome would be going to school. He reached the top of the stairs, and looked around her shrine in person. The door to her home opened, and she came out tapping her shoe on the toe. She was running towards the Torii Gate to leave for school, when she noticed her brother at the well house. She took notice of him, and gave him a small bow in greeting, before heading over to her brother. He was rather far away. He couldn’t tell how little she was, just as she couldn’t tell how tall he was.

He decided to head over as well. Their backs were to him. “You know your not supposed to play in the wellhouse.”

“I’m not, the cat got in there. I’m just trying the get him out. I even got his favorite food.”

Kagome blinked, and both moved to the open wellhouse door. Hashirama made sure to make noise for them to know he was there. 

“Ah, your cat is lost? May I help you find him?”

Kagome looked back at him with an easy going smile. “Sure. It won’t hurt to have another pair of eyes looking for the- Wow! Your so tall!.” She blinked owlishly up at him, and he just smiled and nodded.

“Here, let me look. I’m good at finding things.” And they made room for him to join in.

All three looked into the wellhouse from the top of the stairs. A scratching noise was heard, but the source could not be located with how sound bounced around in the small space. Souta fell to his rear and jumped back at it.

“Ah! Something is in there!”

Kagome gave him a bland look as if to say ‘duh’ and Hashirama hid a laugh at her face, before he moved into the wellhouse, intent on checking out some of the areas under the wrap-around walkway on the interior of the building. He was amused at the siblings. “Uh, yeah, the cat. You know I’m a good big sister right?” She said as she then proceeded into the building, and down the stairs, backpack still on her back. Souta nodded. In a moment, she made a startled noise, and looked down to what touched her in the dark, only to find Bouyo rubbing against her lower legs. Souta jumped again at the noise. 

“Hey, don’t scream so loud, you scared me!”

“Hey, watch it, I’m only down here cause your too scared!”

  
Hashirama was approaching the girl, when both heard the noise again. Scratching from inside the well. Kagome froze and turned to look at the boarded up well.

“Watch out!”

Hashirama moved to grab Kagome at the same time as Bouyo jumped out of her arms and the well’s cover burst open. Six hands shot forth and grabbed Kagome quickly, and Hashirama grabbed her around the waist, trying to pull her back. It didn’t help any, there was no grip on the floor, and he was pulled down with her.


End file.
